


Испытание на выдержку

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, In a way, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Двери могут возникать совсем не там, где им положено быть. А дверные глазки существуют для того, чтобы в них заглядывать.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Испытание на выдержку

Дверь стояла посреди комнаты.

Не то чтобы ей не нужна была стена, или дверные косяки, конечно. Все же это была дверь, а ни одна уважающая себя дверь не обходится без стены, если она действительно себя уважает.

Возможно, дело было в том, что стена, в которой стояла дверь, совершенно точно выходила на наружную сторону дома. И Джерри сомневался в том, что кто-нибудь захочет выйти прогуляться с тринадцатого этажа.

Символичное, кстати, число.

Не то чтобы он не привык, на самом деле. Двери появлялись то здесь, то там, маскировались под ту, что вела из квартиры, и под дверцы шкафа, хлопали вместо оконных створок — в основном когда  _ ему  _ хотелось немного позабавиться; вряд ли на столь топорное исполнение  _ двери  _ мог кто-нибудь купиться. И Джерри не знал никого, кто решил бы любопытства ради или по собственной глупости открыть дверь, появившуюся там, где раньше было чертово, мать его, окно. 

Впрочем, возможно, он все еще был слишком хорошего мнения о людях. 

Итак, дверь стояла посреди комнаты. Простая, немного облупленная, из таких, что обычно стыдливо прикрывают захламленный чулан или кладовку, своим деревянным телом отважно защищая от случайных взглядов мешки с давно ненужными вещами, которые слишком жалко вынести на помойку. На ее обветшавшей поверхности в глаза бросалась латунная, отполированная множеством прикосновений до блеска дверная ручка, приковывая к себе взгляд. Само ее существование заставляло вспомнить о сокровищах, которые могли таиться в подобного рода кладовках — от чьих-то старых носков, в сердцах отправленных в угол и забытых там навсегда, до очередного Лайтнера, пока что успешно ускользавшего от пламенного правосудия. 

Дверь стояла посреди комнаты и притягивала к себе взгляд, не спеша открываться. Опять же, не ново — своего рода игра, правила которой принимали они оба. Кто первым коснется дверной ручки, чтобы открыть проход — тот проиграл. 

Как правило, первым терпение заканчивалось именно у Искажения. 

В каком-то смысле дверь, ведущая наружу сквозь стену здания, была не самым худшим вариантом. По крайней мере, лучше, чем когда она, издевательски ухмыляясь длинной залихватской царапиной на полотне, заменила собой дверь в ванную, и ему пришлось проторчать в сомнительной компании собственного отражения добрый час, пока Майкл наконец не объявился с самым недовольным видом, который вообще мог изобразить с помощью своего не слишком-то пропорционального лица. По крайней мере, тогда они оба пришли к невысказанному вслух согласию в том, что запирать его в ванной — идея сомнительная во всех возможных смыслах. Или невозможность попасть в собственный шкаф — после того случая Джерри всегда держал запасной комплект одежды в комнате на стуле. Никаких дверей, чтобы до него добраться, на случай, если понадобится переодеться. 

Кроме этого, пару случаев вспоминать ему не хотелось вовсе. 

Джерри никогда не игнорировал двери. Это было своего рода ритуалом — подойти, колупнуть ногтем облезшую деревянную поверхность, возможно, содрать кусочек лака; игнорирование задевало  _ его  _ куда больше остального, и в их небольшой игре всплывали длинные, тянущиеся провалы, во время которых пропадали люди. Возможно, один раз это могло быть совпадением, но, честно говоря, в совпадения Джерри не верил.

Не с его образом жизни.

Дверь приветливо поскрипывала на ветру (откуда в доме взялся ветер, Джерри предпочитал не думать). 

Кто-нибудь другой на его месте скоротал бы время за книгой, но он не отличался любовью к литературе. Даже привычные глазу интерьеры книжных шкафов были заполнены чем угодно, но не своим первоначальным содержимым; множество корешков всех форм и расцветок вызывали у него смутное отторжение, заставляющее вспоминать совсем другую набитую старинными книгами комнату.

Отвратительно. 

Впрочем, на газеты его нелюбовь к печатному слову… распространялась, конечно, но не в таких непреодолимых масштабах. Пара-тройка экземпляров свежей прессы от серьезных периодических изданий (иногда и в них проскальзывало  _ нечто,  _ тщательно прикрытое напущенным туманом и замаскированное бытовухой — нужно лишь знать, что и где искать) и до бульварных “желтых” листков, вполне способных скрасить ожидание. 

Впрочем, газеты закончились быстро неоправданно, а дверь все так же находилась на  _ не-своем  _ месте, и Джерри краем сознания отметил, что чужого терпения, кажется, прибавилось. Или, возможно, там, среди спиральных коридоров и бесконечных зеркал, жадно ловящих собственные отражения, у их обитателя тоже нашлись дела помимо бесконечного караула у границы, которую рано или поздно все равно снова переступит один из них?

Вдумчивое перечитывание статей (множество ненужной информации, втиснутой в отвратительно пульсирующую болью голову) сдвинуло стрелки еще на полтора часа. После того, как одну из статей, с неуместной патетичностью ужасавшуюся преступлениям против человечности, совершенным безвестным лондонским парикмахером (заметка на полях — проверить лично; две нацарапанных метки под вопросом — Резня или Плоть?) непоправимо повредило не прогоревшим до конца сигаретным пеплом, Джерри отложил газеты в сторону, затушил сигарету в пепельнице и ближе подошел к стоявшей как ни в чем не бывало двери. 

— Сложно играть в гляделки, когда у противника нет глаз, ты не находишь?

Вопрос упал в пространство, как кирпич в мутную воду — быстро, тяжело и неотвратимо. Тихий шорох за дверью же вряд ли можно было бы счесть полноценным ответом. 

Он почти кожей чувствовал натянувшуюся, наэлектризованную ожиданием реальность. Нетерпение того, кого сейчас отделяла от Джерри только тонкая деревянная дверь, ведущая совсем не на улицу. 

Впрочем, была у него одна идея. 

Маркер, на письменном столе лежавший, без дела валялся давно, но еще не засох — Джерри попробовал его пальцем на ходу, к двери приближаясь вплотную, так, что каждый подтек можно было разглядеть на ее полуоблупившемся покрытии. Окинул взглядом полотно, словно бы выбирая место удобнее,  _ уязвимее _ к той небольшой шалости, которую он собирался себе позволить. 

Круг выходит ровным, как по циркулю. Внутри — еще один: закрашенный, широким черным зрачком расположившийся по центру первого. Схематично набросанные углы глаза завершают небольшой рисунок. Сейчас ни к чему художественная достоверность — достаточно будет даже просто обозначить свою задумку. 

Закрыв маркер, Джерри откладывает его в сторону и прикладывается глазом к бездонному черному зрачку. С той стороны острый, ломкий силуэт недовольно скрещивает руки на груди (выглядит дьявольски сюрреалистично, но он давно привык), глядя в ответ. 

— Тебе не кажется, что это — уже вторжение на чужую территорию? — голос Майкла звенит недовольно, ломается, как у подростка, переживающего свой первый гормональный шквал, трещит забитыми динамиками старого радиоприемника. Джерри усмехается в ответ и делает шаг назад. 

Ровно через секунду дверь открывается с той стороны. 


End file.
